


Boot

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [38]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: I don't know how else to tag this, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry gets caught by Captain Cold, and they have a bit of fun.





	

Barry was stuck kneeling on the ground in front of the white haired man. Captain Cold smirked down at him as Barry felt the ice crawl up his legs, trapping him there. Now he would have been able to get out fine if it weren’t for the fact that his hands were also frozen behind his back.

“You look so pretty like that Flash.” Captain Cold purred, trailing an icy hand over Barry’s chin. “Should be on your knees more often.”

“Somehow I get the feeling you wouldn’t be happy if I was _on my knees_ for Heatwave or Weather Wizard.” Barry quipped back.

“True. I’d feel a bit jealous if anyone else got to see you like this.” Captain Cold muttered, running his thumb over Barry’s lower lip. “On your knees, arms pulled behind you, arching back as the ice connects to the floor, stretching you out so you’re completely on display… not to mention your chest heaving as you pant, lips parted and your face flushed. Definitely don’t want anyone else seeing this. What would the City or the League say seeing the Flash in such a compromising position.”

“Since I’m like this for you, obviously I wouldn’t be able to come and play anymore.”

“Hm, should have fun while we can then.” Cold responded with a smirk. Before Barry could protest the snowy haired man leant forward, claiming Barry’s mouth in a deep kiss. He couldn’t help but moan as Cold stuck his tongue into his mouth. It felt like a popsicle and really Barry couldn’t complain as he sucked on it, especially not when Cold groaned, pressing closer. Cold’s one hand moved from his face down to his shoulder and the other rested on his waist. Refusing to whimper as Cold pulled back Barry bit his lip as the Rouge moved to his neck. The shivering wasn’t just from the cold lips that bit at his neck or the tongue that slid across his jugular. Cold trailed his hands over the front of his chest, pausing to play with his nipples. Unable to stop panting Barry tried to arch into the touch. Of course that was when Cold pulled back, withdrawing completely and Barry couldn’t prevent the whine that escaped him.

“And here I thought you couldn’t look prettier.” Cold mocked. Barry glared up at him. Damn that smirk. Cold turned around and Barry honestly thought he was going to leave him like that but that worry was unfounded as Cold just set his glaces down. Licking his lips Barry stared into lust blown blue eyes. Slowly those eyes trailed over him and back up, a sirk in place as he walked back over. He stopped though, still standing full height. Lifting one of his feet Cold pressed his white boot right against Barry’s crotch.

“So hard from just a bit of kissing.” Cold shook his head in mock dismay.

“Maybe it’s from the position.” Barry groaned, wanting to push up into the boot. Pressing a bit more Cold leant forward, brow raised.

“So you’re telling me _Flash_ you like to be on display? Unable to move as I do whatever I want to you?” Cold grinned, “How about we see just how easy it is to get you off like this?” Before Barry could protest Cold moved his boot, causing the speedster to moan, eyes slipping shut.

“Central City’s Scarlet speedster, getting off by Captain Cold’s boot.” The tone in Cold’s voice had Barry straining to push more into the friction, “That’s it Flash.” came the praise. Cold moved so that Barry could rub shamelessly against the bottom of the boot.

“Keep it up.” Cold ordered thickly. Barry was a mess now, forcing his eyes open. Cold’s eyes were black as he watched on. A bulge was clear in the blue pants. Wondering what it looked like Barry felt himself moving faster at the different fantasies playing in his head. He wasn’t sure how long he pressed against Cold’s boot until finally he reached his climax. Once he was slumped back, panting Cold removed his boot and walked closer.

“My turn.” Cold purred before breaking the part that had Barry anchored backwards. His hand were still pinned but now he could lean forward. Barry watched as Cold freed himself from the pants. When cold hands grabbed the back of his head Barry let his mouth open. He moaned but let Cold move at his own pace. Really he kind of liked Cold fucking his mouth. Barry moaned deeply, smirking as he heard Cold’s curse as he pumped his hips faster. Letting himself vibrate he continued to change the speed as Cold moved faster. Soon Cold was pulling out and Barry felt something warm hitting his face. He heard several clicks before he opened his eyes. Cold had tucked himself away but grabbed his phone.

“What’s that for?” Cold smirked as he grabbed his mask.

“Don’t worry Flash. These are for personal use. Till next time.” Waving Cold left, leaving Barry still frozen to the floor. With a sigh Barry vibrated the ice away. He was not going to have fun explaining why he was late to the JL meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even a little bit ashamed.


End file.
